Anything But Ordinary: An Excerpt
by AnimeCookie93
Summary: "There was nothing good about the look in his eyes, Kagome knew this. He seemed to be plotting what to do next, keeping his anger in check so as not to lash out. She quickly looked to the whip, wondering if he were cruel enough to… oh my god, he was raising the whip!" - full information inside. [excerpt only]


_An excerpt from my Inuyasha FreakShow!AU. _

**_To set the scene: _**_Kagome is dragged by her childhood friend, Yuka, to a Freak Show that rolled into her hometown. She doesn't like the idea of a place like this, and once she sets foot in the park where tents and concession stands are - surrounded by people with tattoed this and pierced that, wearing freakish costumes to almost out-freak each other - and her mind isn't changed when she sees as owner of the FS Onigumo, unveils his greatest treasure: the half dog-demon, half human, boy, shackled in chains. Yuka is called onto the stage where the irritated boy fighting against the chains is - Onigumo says some cruel words - and the boy fights harder. And then ..._

* * *

><p>It had all happened so fast; the boy stood up, anger and pain passing over his body in waves, even so much as smacking her in the face with his intense emotions. Onigumo had stuck his hand in his cloak, and as if in slow motion, pulled something coiled up out of a deep pocket within it, and it unraveled as he snapped it into the air. "Ah! The great beast needs to be subdued, does he?" His voice rang out in a shrill of malevolent excitement, and in a quick movement, Kagome was out of her chair.<p>

The whip cracked once into the air again, and her legs were working on overtime getting her out of her place and running toward the stage in horror. "No, please!"

"Insolent dog!"

The sickening sound of the deadly coil slicing through flesh made Kagome scream, and before she knew it, she had run up the stairs of the stage and was running toward Onigumo. A terrible, pained noise escaped the boy and he hunched over, though that only seemed to make him tense up and yip quietly in pain. Anger rose inside her, an anger she wasn't sure she'd ever possessed before now, and before she could stop herself she had thrown her shoulder into Onigumo's back, sending him forward onto the concrete floor.

And everything was _quiet._

_What did I just do? What did… what has __he__ done? He __whipped__ this boy! That… that…_

"You stupid girl!" Onigumo barked, already on his feet as if he'd never been knocked down at all. "How _dare_ you!"

_Th-thump!_

Suddenly, the dark-haired man had turned on her, towering over her, teeth baring in a dangerous snarl. Kagome shivered a little, adrenaline boiling her blood, but she couldn't will herself to stand from her hands-and-knees position.

_Th-thump!_

There was nothing good about the look in his eyes, Kagome _knew_ this. He seemed to be plotting what to do next, keeping his anger in check so as not to lash out. She quickly looked to the whip, wondering if he were cruel enough to… oh my god, he was _raising_ the whip!

"Reckless fool!"

_Th-thump!_

The strain of metal echoed on the stage, and brown eyes looked to the side where the boy was suddenly back on his feet, pain forgotten, trying to get to Onigumo again. The whip raised, and wobbly legs got her to stand and take a step back, feeling still like jelly…

_Th-thump!_

**_Ting!_**

Kagome disappeared in a blur of red and white, before the whip could make another agonizing _slap_ against the concrete.

* * *

><p><em>...ta-da!<em>

_If this is something you want to read in full, please let me know. As previously stated, this is an excerpt of a story that's proving to be quite long. (I'm at chapter 13/? atm) I would absolutely LOVE to upload something, but am insecure or somethin'. If this isn't something you wanna read, please visit my profile and vote on the poll, OR PM me and we can talk about it._

_(Inuyasha is the fandom I'm currently swimming in - so please don't bring up projects that I haven't finished from others. I KNOW I HAVE OTHER STORIES THAT NEED FINISHING FIRST. But I haven't worked on them - I'll be honest. For now, I want to stay in this fandom. Ifeelsosafeandwarminit- -wiggles-)_

_-_Cookie-


End file.
